


December Stucky Prompts

by swirlingstucky



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, December - Freeform, Hanukkah, M/M, Short Stories, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, steve/bucky - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingstucky/pseuds/swirlingstucky
Summary: This is a collection of all my December Writing Prompts, put into one piece. Each chapter is different. All Stucky.





	1. 1: Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story of many to come. You can also find these stories and/or me on my Tumblr, under SwirlingStucky.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucky woke up to a chill in the air. He wormed his way farther under the covers and groaned. He’s hated the cold ever since, well, forever, and Winter was his least favorite time of year. A nuzzle at the back of his neck reminded Bucky that he wasn’t alone, at least not this morning. “Buck, we’ve gotta get up soon,” Steve whispered.

“Noooo, Wha’ time is it?”

Steve harrumphed and reached out of their blanket cocoon to retrieve his phone. Bucky whined and burrowed deeper. Cold air was seeping into his happy place and, let’s just say he was not happy about the disruption.

“Its almost 10 Buck, oh! Look,” Steve handed the phone down to Bucky and Bucky glared as he grabbed it.

“What? Oh. It snowed….that’s good,”

“Yea! Oh hey! Tony says the roads are crap and he doesn’t feel like going anywhere, so, I guess we’re off from Avengers duties today”

“Really?” Bucky sat up and untucked himself from his blanket cocoon at the news “That’s great. We can stay in then?”

“Course Buck,” Steve assured, rubbing Bucky’s back lovingly, “You know I dislike the cold just as much as you do. I’ll go start up some coffee and start making breakfast.”.

Bucky smiled and tilted his head up towards Steve, laughing when a blush ran up Steve’s neck. Steve, still blushing, leaned down and planted a good morning kiss on Bucky’s lips, smiling when he pulled back.

“I’ll go start that breakfast now, yea? You get cozy and meet me in the kitchen,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve smiled and worked his way out of bed, throwing on a sweater and sweatpants before whistling his way into the kitchen. Bucky stretched and smiled, enjoying the last lingering heat Steve left in the blankets. Once he could hear the sound of the coffee maker finishing, he decided it was time to get up. Shuffling around the room, Bucky grabbed the warmest sweater and sweats he could find, rewrapped himself in a blanket, and worked his way into the kitchen. Steve turned and gave him a megawatt smile, laughing at his disarray.

“You look comfy Buck.”

“Mrrphh, coffee?”

“On the table”

Bucky shuffled his way to the table and plopped down in front of the steaming cup. Looking around, at Steve whistling at the stove and the snow falling outside the window, Bucky realized that maybe the chill he’s felt for years was finally starting to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap Steve/Modern Bucky
> 
> Steve and Bucky meet at one of Tony Stark's extravagant Christmas Parties. Sparks Fly.

Steve hated Christmas parties, especially ones thrown by Tony Stark. They were loud, and there were always way too many people. At the moment, Steve was in a horribly boring conversation with some balding guy who he was sure was rich enough to end world hunger three times over. Steve endured the conversation, nodding or laughing when appropriate, but really he was bidding his time until it was an acceptable hour to leave without Tony giving him shit. 

Once the guy got to the point where Steve couldn’t even pretend to be interested anymore, he silently excused himself and chose to hide out by the food table for the remaining time he was required to stay. 

Steve passed the time by sneaking mini cupcakes and appetizers when no one was looking and luckily no one saw him, or if they did, they knew better than to approach him. If Steve were lucky, no one would even notice him, and he’d be able to leave soon. Just as Steve was checking his watch for the thousandth time that night, debating if he could finally go, he saw a shadow move in on his left.

“What are you hiding from? One person or just people in general?” the man said.

“Uhh, I guess people in general, these parties aren’t really my scene,” As Steve turned to look at the man standing next to him, he realized what a big mistake he had just made. The man standing next to him was one of the most attractive men Steve had ever seen. He had beautifully styled dark brown hair, blue eyes that captured the depths of the ocean in them and a jawline that could cut glass.

“I don’t know about that,” The man said. “You seem to blend in seamlessly, what with that riveting conversation you were engaging in with the senator….” the man chuckled as he bumped his shoulder jovially onto Steve’s.

“Oh….that’s who that was? I had no idea…” Steve smiled down at the man “Just between you and me pal…I was really only pretending to care.” The man threw his head back in a genuine laugh and Steve thought it was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Oh man, don't worry, I do the exact same thing, your secret is safe with me.” Steve laughed at the confession, for once actually enjoying the conversation.

“I’m Steve, by the way, I don’t think I introduced myself.” Steve offered his hand out to the man.

“James, but everyone calls me Bucky.” the man-Bucky took Steves hand and shook it firmly “It’s very nice to meet you, Steve,”

“Yea, uhm..what brings you here in the first place anyway? I’m sure you know who I am- thank you for being so calm about it though, I appreciate it.” Steve winces at his mistake, what if Bucky didn’t actually know who he was and Steve just made an idiot of himself? Oh god, that was so presumptuous. Just as he’s about to open his mouth and apologize Bucky Laughs again and waves his hands around in dismissal.

“Don’t strain yourself, Steve, yes I do know who you are, and there’s no need to thank me for treating you like a human and not some government property.” Steve laughs at the statement and nods his thanks. Bucky continues, “Now, for your question about why I’m here, Tony knows my dad, who’s some big investment banker. He wants me to take over the business when he retires, so he’s showing me around to all his big league friends, which includes Tony Stark.”

“Oh, well, that’s nice! Shouldn’t you be out schmoozing then? I don’t want to keep you..” Steve says, avoiding eye contact while trying to mask his disappointment at Bucky possibly leaving. Bucky lightly hip checks steve to get him to look at him and cups his hand under steves chin, making Steve swallow compulsively.

“Oh, hell no Steve! I’d much rather stay here and talk to you, or better yet, get the hell outta here before my dad finds me. I said my dad wants me to take over, I never said I wanted to do it. And I think we’re both enjoying each others company, am I right?” Steve, completely losing the ability to speak, just nods as his answer and continues to stare at Bucky. Bucky smiles at Steve and leans in close, whispering in Steve’s ear. 

“Whattaya say, Captain? Wanna get outta here and get to know each other better?” Steve tries to stop the whimper trying to escape but fails spectacularly when Bucky bites his earlobe. Steve pulls back and grabs Bucky’s hand, pulling him through the crowd towards the exit as his answer. Bucky lets himself be pulled along, laughing the whole time. Steve gets lucky and is able to pull Bucky all the way to the parking lot before Bucky slows. 

“W-Bucky what’s wrong? C’mon my car is just over there–” Steve gets cut off as bucky pushes him up against the side of the building and practically sticks his tongue down Steve’s throat. Steve reciprocates eagerly but has to pull back when he just can’t stop smiling. 

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that all night,” Bucky says with an equally big smile adorning his flushed face. 

“You don’t see me complaining do you?” Steve replies. Bucky throws his head back into another genuine laugh, and Steve grabs his hand again, pulling him once again towards his car. “Think you can make it back to my place now Bucky?”

“Absolutely Steve, now that I’ve gotten that outta my system.” Steve laughs and shakes his head, thinking to himself that maybe Tony Stark’s extravagant Christmas parties aren’t so bad after all.


	3. 3: Dreidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are dating, but both in different colleges and haven't seen each other in a while. Steve surprises Bucky for Hanukkah.

Christmas was always a hard time for Bucky. No one even acknowledged the fact that despite the school getting a Christmas break, no one thought to have a Hanukkah break, and how screwed up was that! It was the third day of Hannukah and Bucky wouldn’t be able to see his family for any of it. He was stuck all the way in Connecticut, with no one who even cared enough to celebrate his holiday with him. He’d never felt more alone in his life. He sighed and grabbed his dreidel off his desk, spinning it repeatedly while staring at his lit up candles in his windowsill. He couldn’t even have real candles, he had to get those battery powered ones, since real candles were a ‘fire hazard to the school.’ Everything was such bullshit.

Just as Bucky was going to plop into bed to depression sleep, a knock sounded at his door. Bucky groaned and wen to answer, hoping it wasn’t his damn R.A checking in to repeat for the hundredth time ‘those candles better be fake Barnes, you know real ones aren’t allowed.’ As Bucky opened the door and got his best murder face ready, he almost stumbled back in surprise at who was actually on the other side. Steve goddamn Rogers stood on the other side of the door, holding up two ugly Hannukah themed sweaters in one hand, and what smelled like his Ma’s homemade Latkes. 

“Hiya Buck, sorry I couldn’t come earlier, but I had one last project I had to finish up at NYU, think I could come in?”

Bucky hadn’t even processed everything Steve had said before he was flinging himself full speed at Steve and clinging on for dear life. 

“Oh my god Steve, I’m so glad you’re here. How are you here?” Steve laughed and nuzzled his head onto Buckys. 

“Well, my break started a week or so ago, but I had to go back this weekend and help out my fine arts teacher sort all the projects we did since I was a T.A.. But, the minute we finished, I called your mom to see how you were doing, and she told me you weren’t doing too great being away for Hannukah… so I told her I was gonna surprise you… and she supplied the car and the latkes. She says happy Hannukah by the way, and that she can’t wait to see you in a few weeks.” Bucky sobbed into steves shirt, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

“Aw, baby cmon… its okay, I’m here, let’s get inside your room huh?” Bucky Finally let go of his boyfriend, wiped his eyes and nodded, leading steve into his dorm. 

“I–sorry for the mess I wasn’t expecting company,” Bucky finally says. Steve laughs and places the sweaters and latkes on what little room there is left on Bucky’s desk.

“I know you’re messy babe, we’ve only known each other forever. Don’t worry about it.” Bucky smiled and nodded in agreement, he still couldn’t believe that Steve, his wonderful boyfriend, came up to surprise him during one of the most important times of the year. Steve picked up the dreidel Bucky had been spinning earlier and smiled at it. 

“You still have this thing? I thought you would’ve thrown it out by now.” Bucky laughed and shook his heading, grabbing the dreidel from steve and looking at it fondly. 

“Are you kidding me, Stevie? This is the first present you ever gave me after we started dating. You have no idea how much it meant to me to receive a gift that was not only practical but genuinely sweet. I’m never letting go of it if I can help it.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s head. And Bucky smiled back. ‘Just like how I’m never letting go of you,’ Bucky thought privately. 

“Alright then, lets put it to good use! I know you’ve had a hard time these few days, but let’s have fun!” Steve grabbed a deck of cards and clapped his hands together excitedly. He settled on the floor, patting the space across from him for bucky to sit. Bucky gave the dreidel one last lingering squeeze before bringing it over to the carpet and sitting. 

“Let’s gamble baby!” Bucky said with a laugh. Steve grinned and snatched the dreidel from him, giving it it’s first spin. As bucky watched the dreidel spin, he realized that Steve was the best thing to ever happen to him, and that maybe Hannukah this year wasn’t gonna suck as much as Bucky had thought.


	4. 4: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get caught under the mistletoe...

Bucky was just about to step through the threshold of his apartment with Steve when his neighbor Clint popped out of the apartment across the way and yelled out. “YO! Barnes!”

“Oh, hey, sup Clint?” Bucky greeted jovially.

Clint answered by smirking and pointing up towards Buck’s door jam. Bucky and Steve looked up at the same time. Shit…damn it Clint, Bucky thought, he was so gonna kill him later.

“Mistletoe my dude, you know the rules..” Clint snickered as he closed the door with a final salute.

Great. This was the most awkward moment of Bucky’s life. Of course, the one time he gets stuck under the mistletoe with someone, it’s his best friend. Now, Bucky’s been best friends with Steve Rogers ever since that horrible day back in fourth grade. Bucky was kicked down the slide by the big bully of the class, Brock, and Steve was the one to run over and comfort him when he landed wrong and dislocated his collarbone. Steve even walked him to the nurse after, trying to distract Bucky from the pain with funny stories or jokes. After that day, whenever someone asked where Bucky or Steve was, the answer was always with each other. So it’s just Bucky’s luck that when he was coming into his sexuality at the ripe age of 14, he realized Steve wasn’t only his best friend, but that he loved him as more than a friend. 

Obviously, Bucky never told Steve this, and karma sure was a bitch. He’d avoided the fact that he was crushing hard on steve all the way up until, well, now. His third year of college and Christmas karma finally kicked in, sticking him and Steve right under a bunch of mistletoe. Bucky shook his head, clearing away the thoughts circling around, and looked up at Steve. 

“We-we don’t have to do this Steve, I mean” Bucky stammered out. Steve gave him a confused look. “We-we’re friends, we don’t wanna make it weird right?” Bucky continued, wondering why Steve’s face was becoming even more amused with each word Bucky spoke.

“Seriously Steve, It’s just some stupid tradition. We don’t have t-” Bucky cut himself off, Steve’s shoulders were shaking and his hands were over his face. Oh god, Bucky had really messed up now… wait… Was Steve… laughing?

“W-what’re you laughing at Steve?” Bucky said meekly.

“Oh, Buck, I’m sorry its just..well I guess I’d rather show you.” Steve stopped laughing and reached down, cupping Bucky’s face gently. 

Buck couldn’t believe this was gonna happen, after all these years? What had he ever done to deserve such a blessing? Before Bucky could spiral into a psychotic break, Steve’s mouth was on his. It was chaste at first, a press of lips, but then Bucky started to actually register what was going on and it was like his brain kicked into overdrive. Bucky laced his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed back with a passion he’d been building up for years, almost whining when steve’s mouth opened and let Bucky’s tongue explore his mouth. It could’ve been minutes or years later when they finally broke apart. Bucky smiled and rested his forehead against Steve’s.

“ho-how..what? “ Bucky eventually stammered out. Steve laughed again, “Buck, you can’t be that naive, I’ve been in love with you since ninth grade.” Steve whispered. Bucky nearly choked on air.

“You have? Bucky replied. “ I honestly had no idea.”

“Well, yea…I mean, how could I not, you’re perfect Buck.”

Bucky blushed at Steve’s admission. “Well I’m mad you didn’t tell me sooner ya big punk, cause I’ve been in love with you since the ninth grade too” Steve’s eyes lit up with mirth at Bucky’s own admission, “Well jerk, we’re right idiots huh?”

“Absolutely…but…now that we’ve cleared this misunderstanding up, you wanna go into my actual apartment and continue where we just left off?” Bucky asked Steve with a sudden burst of confidence.

“Yea Buck, yea, I really really do.” Bucky smiled and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him the rest of the way into his apartment. “Oh and Steve?”

“Yea Buck?”

“Merry Christmas”


	5. 5: Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides a movie night is a perfect thing to get Christmas Spirit slowing in Avengers tower..nw if only Bucky would come down and join them. he hated it when Steve was mopey

“I feel ridiculous,” Steve groaned to Nat.

“You look it too,” Nat replied with a smirk. “But it’s alright because so does everyone else,”

Steve looked around at the Avengers and realized Nat was right. Tony was in an equally awful iron man sweater, while Clint’s had Santa drawing an arrow back and the quote ‘spread Christmas cheer’. Steve wondered if Bucky was actually going to come down from his room for this ugly sweater movie night. He figured not, since it had only been a couple months since he’d come back from Wakanda and he still wasn’t great with socializing with Steve’s friends. Whatever, Steve would still try to enjoy the night anyway. Steve grabbed a beer and meandered his way into the tv room.

“What movie are we watching?” Steve asked as he sat down next to Tony.

“We.. are watching the best Christmas movie to ever exist, Elf!” Tony replied excitedly.

“Sounds good to me” Clint stated, walking in and sitting down in one of the large armchairs next to the couch, arms full of about five different types of candy and a bowl of popcorn. 

Steve had no idea how it was possible to carry so much stuff, but it was Clint, so he wasn’t going to question it. Nat came in next, taking the other armchair, and Tony declared movie night had officially begun. 

Just as the beginning scenes of Elf started to play on the tv, there was a throat cleared from the doorway. Steve turned and was surprised to see Bucky. Not only did Bucky show up, but he was in an ugly Hanukkah sweater. It was blue with a light up menorah on it. and Steve thought it brought out his eyes.

“Uhm, room for one more?” Bucky asked, wringing his hands nervously. Steve immediately scoot over towards Tony to give Bucky a place to sit and patted the newly made spot next to him. 

“A’course Buck, I always got the room for you. I like your sweater” Steve stated as Bucky smiled and took a seat on the couch.

“Thanks, Nat said I’d need one if I was gonna come down. Kinda thought she was pulling a prank but I figured I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Bucky chuckled.

“Well I’m glad you decided to join,” Steve said, staring at Bucky with pride in his eyes.

“Uh, yea. Thanks for inviting me” Bucky replied, never losing eye contact with Steve. It was like everyone else in the room didn’t exist in that one moment.

“Yea yea, alright enough sappiness, can we continue the movie already? or do you two need more time to stare into each other’s eyes lovingly” Tony joked.

“Yea yea, shut it Stark. just start the damn movie,” Steve replied, rolling his eyes fondly. 

God, Everyone here looked so dumb wearing their ugly sweaters. All stuffing their faces with drinks and candy. But as Steve looked around, at Tony enamored with the movie, at Nat subtly throwing m&m’s at Clint, and at Bucky, curled up against of the arm of the couch with a grounding hand on Steve’s thigh, Steve realized there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


	6. 6: Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hates his job, or...hated it.

Working here sucked. Bucky hated his job, especially during the Holiday season. It was all sickly kids and their overprotective parents, all thinking they’re the most important people in the world. Bucky didn’t even think that was the worst part. Oh no, the worst part was the ridiculous Elf costume he had to wear.

He had to greet every customer entering the store with an overly cheerful “Welcome to Ricky’s toys! Where every toy is magical!”. Every reiteration made Bucky Throw up a bit in his mouth. Bucky checked his watch discreetly. He only had an hour more before he could get the hell out of here, just one more hour of torture. He saw another parent walking in out of the corner of his eye and turned to spit out his spiel when he froze. The man walking in was one of the most beautiful people he had seen in a very long time. His golden blonde hair shined in the light and his blue eyes were as captivating as the ocean. The child on his hip was, Bucky hated to admit, also very cute, with little blonde pigtails and blue eyes to match her dad’s. The man walked in and immediately the girl on his hip spotted him.

“Daddy daddy! Lookit, an elf!” the girl squealed.

“Yea baby girl I guess it is…” the man replied, giving Bucky a wink and a shrug, as if to say, ‘sorry man, but play along huh?’ Bucky smiled and waved at the girl.

“Why hello there little one, my name’s Bucky, and what’s your name?”

“My Name’s Sarah, are you making all these toys?” the girl asked.

“Oh, yea! We’ve got a room in the back just for us elves where we work and work on all these toys. There’s a little bit of magic in each one.” Bucky smiled and winked at the ids dad when the girl’s eyes widened.”r-really? Daddy! I gotta get a toy!” the girl stared her dad down with an intensity only a child on a mission could achieve. The father put her down.

“Of course sweetie, why don’t you go find the perfect one while I talk to Bucky for a second huh?” the father replied. She nodded and ran off towards the toys, leaving Bucky and the father laughing in her wake.

“Sorry about her, she gets super excited about all this. Thanks for playing along”

“No problem, kids like her make my job a bit more bearable,” Bucky laughed.

“Im-uh Steve by the way.” the dad said. Steve, Bucky thought the name suited him.

“Well hi Steve, it’s nice to meet you.” They smiled and made small talk for a bit before Sarah came running back holding a stuffed animal horse half the size of her body.

“Daaaaaadddyy!!! It’s the pony I was looking at online. We gotta get it, pleaaaassseee???” Steve chuckled at her antics and nodded.

“Of course we can Sarah, let’s go on up and pay for it yea?” Steve grabbed the horse and his daughter’s hand before turning back to Bucky.

“Well uhm, it was nice meeting you Bucky, maybe uh, we could get a drink sometime?” Bucky froze once again, not believing his own ears. Steve started to look like he’d done something wrong when Bucky’s brain came back online and he was finally able to open his mouth and respond.

“I uh…coffee? Y-yea I mean. Yes. I drink..drinks…” wow, smooth Bucky, he thought to himself. 

“I’m actually off work in about..” Bucky paused and checked his watch. Wow, time really flew by. “..ten minutes? If that’s not too soon.?” Bucky replied.

“Yea, actually that’s perfect, Sarah and I were gonna go down to Robbie’s and grab some hot chocolate. Maybe you could meet us there when you get off?” Steve said hopefully.

“It’s a date, Steve.” Bucky smiled.

“Daaaddy cmooonnnnnnn” Sarah tugged on her dad’s hand impatiently. Steve laughed at her antics and let her pull him towards the register.

“Alright then…well uh, we’ll see you soon yea?”

“Yea sounds like a plan.” Bucky watched them pay and waved when they left, once again reassuring Steve he would seem them in about six minutes. Oh, shit.. did Bucky’s job just get him a date? Damn..he was going to have to actually thank his manager for putting him in this stupid elf costume. He was never going to live this down with his coworkers. But he didn’t care, he has a hot date with a dad and his admittedly cute daughter to get to, and nothing was going to ruin that.


	7. 7: Spiked Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a bit too drunk when Thor introduces him to Asgardian Mead

Bucky decided that being drunk was awesome. He never thought he’d feel this weightless ever again, yet here he was. God bless Thor and his Mead. Bucky had lost track of how many Mead filled eggnogs he’d had by the time he ran back into steve.

“Stee-vie! My fav’rit person!” Bucky slung an arm around steves shoulders.

“Uh, hey buck, how many of those have ya had?” Steve replied, placing a steadying hand on Bucky’s waist.

“Ssssssoo many babes!” Bucky said, kissing Steves cheek, admittedly sloppy. Steve laughed and pulled bucky away from the crowd. Taking Bucky’s head in his hands, Steve checked him over.

“Seriously Buck, you alright? We can leave if you need to” Steve said worriedly. Bucky hated that look on Steve’s face and hated that he caused it.

“I-yea, m’ ok. We can go..Just forgot my tolerance iz all.” Bucky leaned onto Steve. Steve kissed his head and once again wrapped his hand around bucky’s waist. Steve started saying his goodbyes, Bucky chiming in when he could, and soon enough they were on their way home. Steve struggled with the door and Bucky’s weight before finally getting it open, herding Bucky inside.

“I didn’t ruin your night did I, Stevie? ‘M really sorry” Bucky said as he sat himself down on their couch.

“What? No babe, you didn’t ruin anything. I liked seeing you let go, it’s cute.” Steve sat next to bucky, pushing his hair lovingly out of his face.

“Really. M’kay. I’m gonna get more drunk often..no wait… get drunk more often..yeah that’s right.” Bucky giggled and laid his head down on Steve’s lap. Steve pet his hair and smiled, leaning back and getting in a more comfortable position.

“Yea Buck, maybe don’t get drunk more often..but sleep now, and we’ll talk in the morning ok?” Steve looked down to see if Bucky had heard him, but saw he was already out like a light.

“G’night Buck, I love you,” Steve stated fondly, before drifting off into blissful sleep.


	8. 8: Gift Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve got each other for a gift swap, but will more be shared between them than just gifts?

Steve had gotten Bucky for his Gift Swap, and he knew exactly what he was gonna get him. Steve was done hiding his crush, and this swap was the perfect opportunity to tell Bucky. Steve had spent hours and hours trying to figure out the perfect gift and eventually decided that the simpler the better. 

Steve paced around his house the whole weekend, debating if his gift was good enough and if it was too forward of him. Eventually, Steve decided he had to go with his gut and do what he originally planned. He only had a few more days until the exchange. He just had to keep his nerve up until then.

Steve woke up the day in question already nervous. He went through his routine, hoping it would calm him down. Shower brush teeth, eat breakfast, make coffee, and go to work. By the time Steve was out front, his heart was beating faster if that was even possible. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He texted Bucky and asked to meet out front, as his gift was a bit personal. Bucky texted back quickly and agreed, albeit a bit confused. Ten minutes later had Bucky walking up to Steve with a smile on his face. Steve smiled back.

“Uh, hey Bucky.” Steve greeted.

“Hi, pal. What’s up? How is your gift so personal that we couldn’t do this with all the other guys in the office?” Bucky replied, cocking his head curiously.

“Well uh… I’ve wanted to do this for a while but didn’t have the nerve, so I figured..now or never right?” Steve took his hands out from behind his back and presented Bucky with his gift. A single rose with a note attached. Steve held it out to bucky, swallowing compulsively.

“Before you say anything, just, read the note ok? I need you to know, whether you return the feelings or not, how I feel,”. Bucky took the rose with a shocked face. Steve couldn’t decipher whether the shock was good or bad, so he stood there, waiting for his fate.

“Dear Bucky, I’ve liked you forever but didn’t know how to tell you. I was hoping this rose could be the first of many I’m able to give you. If you’re interested, I’d love to take you on a date, and maybe some more after that. Steve” Bucky read the note out loud, a smile growing wider on his face with every word.

“Steve, you’re an idiot. Do you never pay attention to office gossip?” Bucky replied, smiling at Steve humorously. Steve’s smile immediately faded. Oh god, was Bucky… straight? Maybe dating someone else at the office? Steve WAS such an idiot, he’d never live this down. Right before Steve went into full-blown panic mode, he felt hands on his face.

“Steve, snap out of it, Whatever self-deprecating rabbit hole you’ve fallen down, get out, ok? Everything is fine alright?” Steve took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm down before speaking.

“S-sorry, I just. You’re not mad?”

Mad? MAD? God no! Steve I-I’m overjoyed! I’ve had a crush on you since my first day here, that’s the office gossip I was talking about you big lug!” Bucky replied, laughing.

“R-really? Oh, I had no idea…” Steve laughed too, the nerves he’d been feeling for days wearing off immediately.

“So, you like my gift?” Steve asked.

“Like it? It’s perfect Rogers, exactly what I wanted. And yes to that date by the way. I’d love to go on many of those with you,” Steve smiled, Bucky smiled back. He almost thought Bucky was leaning in…..

“Oh! Your gift!” Bucky abruptly pulled back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box.

“It’s not as awesome as yours, but I hope you like it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and started to tear apart the wrapping.

“I’m sure I’ll love it Buck, c’mon.” Inside the box was one of the most beautiful things Steve had ever seen. It was a signed Pee Wee Reese baseball card. Steve nearly dropped it in his shock.

“B-Bucky I-how? How did you get this?!” Steve cradled the card close, inspecting every inch. It was authentic, holy crap.

“I found some older guy who collected ‘em on eBay, convinced him to sell me this one, told him I had a good friend who would treat it right.” Steve rushed forward and grabbed Bucky in a bone-crushing hug.

“This is-Thank you Bucky, this is the best gift ever,”

Bucky laughed and returned the hug.

“Course Steve, glad you like it, can’t really breathe through,”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Steve stepped back and could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well, Merry Christmas Steve. How about we go on that date you mentioned huh? Tonight after we get outta work? Go to Polly’s diner over on 6th?” Bucky asked.

“That sounds perfect Buck, but we better get inside before Bossman thinks we ditched.”

“Sounds perfect,” Bucky started to walk into the building, Steve right by his side. In a moment of courage, Steve reached over and grabbed Bucky’s hand.

“This ok?” he asked

“More than,” Bucky replied, squeezing his hand and finally walking into the office, Steve right by his side.


	9. 9: Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to make Steve cookies, he ends up needing some help.

Bucky was covered in flour when he opened the door.

“What the hell Barnes? You get into a fight with a flour bag?” Nat stated as she entered the apartment.

“No, well, maybe” Bucky looked down at his clothes and grimaced.

“I was trying to make cookies for Steve but the KitchenAid and I got into a bit of a fight,”

“I can see that…well now that I’m here we can try again huh,” Nat wiped off the counter and looked at the recipe Bucky had laid out “Shouldn’t be too hard, you chose a pretty simple recipe, just added the dry ingredients all at once.”

“You know how to bake? Also, why exactly are you here?” Bucky walked into the kitchen, starting to get out all the wet ingredients he’d need for round two of operation make steve cookies. Nat scoffed at Bucky and continued arranging the dry ingredients. 

“I learned back in Russia. When widows had to go on undercover missions we needed a way to sustain ourselves and impress our targets. And I’m here because I had a feeling you’d do something stupid to try and Impress steve, like always.”

“Fair enough” Bucky finally got all his components ready and walked over to the KitchenAid with Natasha.

“Round two?” Bucky asked.

“Round two,” Nat confirmed.

They ended up spending about half the original time Bucky did making their second round, Natasha teaching Bucky some tips and tricks to remember for next time. It was actually kind of fun to hang around with Nat, and Bucky was wondering why he hadn’t done it more often. Once the last of the cookies were in the oven and Bucky and Nat had made the kitchen presentable again, there was only about ten more minutes before Steve would be home.

“Time flies when you’re having fun huh Nat?” Bucky turned towards her and smiled. Nat smiled back and shrugged.

“I guess it was fun huh? Haven’t just…done something for fun in a while,”

Bucky frowned but nodded, he understood her sentiment, everything Bucky had been doing lately was because Steve or his Therapist told him to, not because Bucky himself wanted to do it.

“Maybe we could…do it again sometime? I mean, if its fun and we both enjoy it? Gives us something to look forward too at least,” Bucky suggested.

“I-yea, you know what Barnes? I’ll take you up on that. Same time next week?”

Bucky nodded. “Sounds good to me, hey-do you wanna stay? Steve and I were just gonna eat these and watch movies, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you staying.”

“Nahhh, thank you for the offer, but I’ve had enough human interaction for one day, and I wouldn’t wanna ruin date night,” Nat patted bucky on the shoulder, winked, and walked to the door, giving a final wave to Bucky before departing. Well, Bucky tried at least.

The timer jumped Bucky back into motion once more and he grabbed the last batch of cookies from the oven, perfectly shaped and smelling like heaven. As Bucky placed them onto the platter, he heard the telltale sound of the door opening.

“Buck? You home?” Steve called from the doorway. Perfect timing.

“In the kitchen!” Bucky called back. Standing behind the counter, his cookie platter in hand, he waited for Steve to round the corner into the kitchen.

“It smells amazing Bucky, oh-hi….wow, did you make these?”

“Uh, I had some help, but yea..”

“Are, are those my ma’s gingerbread cookies?” Steve took a few more steps towards Bucky, pausing a few inches from the platter and Bucky himself.

“Yep, I remembered that if she could afford it, she would make em every December to add some Christmas cheer to the house, and you’d eat em no matter how sick ya were.”

“Yea…” Steve grabbed one and took a bite, moaning immediately after.

“Buck, these are..perfect. Just like my Ma’s. Thank you.”

“No problem Stevie, but I did have some help from Nat, my first try wasn’t exactly successful,” Bucky laughed at Steve’s facial expressions as he continued to devour the cookie in his hands.

“Well I’ll make sure to thank her later, but oh my god, I could eat this whole platter,”

“Go right ahead babe, no one’s gonna stop you, Nat and I already are some earlier.

Steve grabbed the platter from him, placing it on the countertop, and kissed him soundly.

“Seriously, I love you,”

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve once again. “You’re welcome, now go devour your cookies,” Steve smiled and grabbed the cookie platter once more, walking away humming happily and stuffing his face as he went. 

Bucky laughed to himself, thinking that Steve was gonna have double up on his workout regimen if he continued to eat everything Bucky and Nat made in the coming weeks. On second thought, maybe Bucky wouldn’t mind Steve with a bit more softness, although he doubted the Serum would ever let that happen, no matter how many cookies he ate. Bucky might as well go help him out anyway, those cookies were really good.

“Steve! Wait, on second thought I want more cookies”

“Wha? Nu-uh they’re mine!!” Steve clutched the cookies to his chest protectively, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

“I’ll fight you for em Rogers,” Bucky smirked and started to advance on Steve. Steve glared and backed farther away, clutching the cookies like a lifeline… Oh, this was gonna be fun. Game on Steve.


	10. 10: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hated Christmas ever since he thawed. Maybe he could learn to love it again.

Christmas was a time of sorrow for Steve, had been for years. He had no one to celebrate with since coming out of the ice, and every year he seemed to sink deeper and deeper into depression. All around his were happy couples and families celebrating all their blessings. 

Steve had nothing to celebrate, and no one to celebrate with. Some people, mainly Natasha, would argue he should celebrate being alive, but Steve had no idea how to convince her that sometimes, he wishes he were not.

That was then, but this is now. Christmas had meaning again, he had people he called family again, for the first time in ages. Bucky was back, and free of all mind control, Nat was here, as was Clint and Tony. Even Bruce and Thor showed up. For the first time in a very long time, Steve felt at peace. At the moment, Bucky was in the kitchen trying to cook the Christmas ham with the help of both Natasha and Bruce. From the inaudible arguing, Steve guessed it wasn't going great. He just hoped he had something edible to eat when the time came, as he skipped lunch and was starving already. 

Another sweep of the apartment showed him that Tony was arguing with Thor about the chemical compounds of Asgardian mead and why it affected super soldiers. Steve didn’t want to know the details, he just wanted to drink it and feel the effects. The only person left that he couldn't see was Clint, although he assumed he was probably taking a nap somewhere in Steve’s vent’s and would show up whenever dinner was ready. For now, Steve was content to sit on his couch, drink his mead, and listen to his family talk away the holidays.

It had been forever since Steve could just relax, and he was basking in it. No missions, no one depending on him to be someone he’s not, It was perfect.

“You ok in there Stevie? Not getting sleepy already are ya?” Bucky called out. Steve smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, Just… enjoying the moment I guess,” Steve replied.

“You're a sap, now scoot over, I've been kicked outta the kitchen for not being agreeable, according to Nat!” Bucky said, a hint of playful offendedness seeping into his tone.

“Oh hush Barnes!” nat replied

“You were using way too many cloves and I wanted to still be able to taste the honey bourbon glaze,”

“No such thing as too many cloves in a ham Nat!” Bucky yelled back. Nat groaned frustratedly and Bucky laughed, finally plopping down next to Steve on the couch, placing his head on Steve’s shoulder affectionately. A few minutes had passed in a comfortable silence when Steve spoke up.

“This is a really great Christmas, you know that Buck?”

“It really has been huh? Been a long time since either of us had anywhere to call home, let alone people we could call family,”.

And there it was, Steve knew Bucky would understand, knew he would relate to that feeling of finally being at peace, finally feeling complete.

“Yea...we're home Buck,” Steve smiled down at Bucky, for once feeling genuine joy.

“Yea Stevie, we are,” Bucky replied, bringing Steve’s hand to his lips and leaving a warm lingering kiss. Steve was gonna be okay this year, after all, he had everything he ever dreamed of right here.


	11. 11: Ticket Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a soldier who Steve thought wouldn't be able to make it home for the holidays. Oh boy, was Steve in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about the army/military so any mistakes on leave time/stances/phrases etc... I apologize for in advance.

Bucky was excited. He’d been out on deployment for over four months, and he was finally granted leave to go home for the holidays. Now Bucky being who he is, didn't tell Steve. Of course, he told his mom, who probably told his whole family, but he made her promise not to tell Steve. He wanted to surprise him. He had a whole plan. He was going to call Steve the minute he got to the house and say he had a minute to spare and chat, then when his mom gave him the signal through the window, Bucky would walk in and surprise Steve. It was the perfect plan of attack, and Steve was gonna be so happy.

The Minute Bucky was out of the airport, he texted his mom to put his plan in action. He grabbed a cab and checked how he looked in his phone camera. Not too shabby for traveling over 16 hours, if he had to say so himself. He adjusted his hat, leaned back, and closed his eyes, relaxing into the seat. By the time his brain came back online and he reopened his eyes, he realized he only had a few more minutes before he could see his boyfriend again. His excitement took hold of him once again and he started to fidget in his seat. Mere seconds later his house came into view. It was showtime.

The minute the cab stopped, he paid the driver and snuck up to crouch in front of the window looking into his living room. A quick peek revealed his mother was doing exactly as Bucky had asked. She was distracting Steve by helping him bake sugar cookies for the family Holiday party coming up in the next few days. This was perfect. It was time to give his mom the signal. He picked up a small pebble and threw it at the window while crouched out of sight. He heard the ping of the pebble and then Steve’s worried protests. Winnie immediately calmed him down, Bucky couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, but figured now was as good a time as any to enter. He walked to the front door and took one final deep breath before pushing the door open and entering. The sound of the door shutting echoes throughout the house.

“Hello?? Who’s here?” Bucky could hear Steve ask from the kitchen. When there was no reply Steve spoke again.

“Win, were you expecting anyone?”

Bucky could hear two sets of footsteps getting closer to the main entrance and stood at attention.

“Well, now that you mention it, yes Stevie dear I was, did I not tell you?” Bucky mother replied coyly. Bucky used everything in him not to snigger at the smug tone.

“No Winnie, you did not, and I would have appreciated the heads up. The house is a mess and not nearly ready to host-” Bucky smiled as Steve rounded the corner and abruptly cut off the end of his sentence. Steve was still frozen in shock when Bucky finally decided to break attention and speak.

“Hey Stevie, Merry Christmas,” Bucky’s voice seemed to trigger something in Steve and Bucky could barely get out the world Christmas before Steve was lunging at him and capturing Bucky in the tightest bear hug he’d ever been in.

“Oh my god! Oh my God!! Bucky...how...you're really home!!” Steve said emphatically, burying his face into Bucky neck.

“Yea baby, I’m really home, a whole two months,” Bucky replied softly, squeezing Steve as close to himself as humanly possible. He gave a quick wink to his mom, who he now saw had her iPhone out and was recording the whole exchange. Great, he’d be able to watch this later on Youtube, he was sure of it. Suddenly Steve pushed away from Bucky and turned to his mother.

“YOU! You knew?! Winnie how could you keep this from me, I can’t believe you!” Steve’s tone suggested he was aiming for righteous anger, but the tears tracking down his face showed his true feelings of joy.

“Bucky asked me too, and I thought it would be sweet for him to surprise you. Don’t get righteous at me Rogers, you know I love a good reunion.” Winnie replied, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Anywho, now that my job here is done, I'll let you two...reacquaint yourselves hm?”

Winnie snickered to herself as she grabbed her coat and pushed passed both men, pausing to quickly give each a pat and kiss on the cheek. Once Winnie had disappeared, Steve was on him like a lion on its prey. Bucky had to say, he wasn’t complaining, and he was damn glad he came home for the Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! there you guys go! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you did. 
> 
> If you REALLY love my writing, please don't hesitate to donate to my Ko-Fi as I am a struggling college student lol.
> 
> I do commisions on there as well, $5 per 1k. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/swirlingstucky


End file.
